


Show Me The Stars

by TwiceALady



Series: Sweet And Affectionate Moments Prompts - 2018 Tumblr [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Out, Virgin Hans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceALady/pseuds/TwiceALady
Summary: On the dullest holiday of her life, Princess Anna catches Prince Hans sneaking out of a party and follows him with plans to liven up her evening. Set in an AU where the events of Frozen never took place. Hansanna oneshot*Prompt fill for Tumblr's Sweet and Affectionate Moments Prompt: 8. First Kiss*Originally posted on my Tumblr Dec. 14, 2018
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Series: Sweet And Affectionate Moments Prompts - 2018 Tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807420
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Show Me The Stars

Anna rolled her eyes. This ball couldn’t be any duller. The Southern Isles was by far the blandest kingdom her parents had ever taken her to. She glanced around, surveying the guests, and noting how _old_ everyone was. How stuffy and formal these people were at a party. _A party, for crying out loud!_ It was like fun didn’t exist here. How had her parents ever thought that this was the kingdom young women wanted to see? Worst holiday. Ever.

Restless, she scanned the room, searching out any form of entertainment. She spied him, sneaking out of the party, quickly and quietly through the double doors of the ballroom. Her brows creased into a frown. _Now where was he off to in such a hurry?_

The ball had just started, and the youngest of the Westergaard princes was already leaving. Not that anyone else seemed to notice. _Nobody_ seemed to notice him, or give him any regard to begin with, Anna had learned. And when they did, it was nasty gossip.

She had made the mistake of asking about him a few days ago to her contemporaries, and was rewarded with scoffing and hushed giggles _. “What? You mean the virgin? Don’t bother with that one. He’s as dull as paste, especially when compared to the others.”_

It said something about a party when the ‘dull as paste virgin’ sneaking off in a hurry was the most interesting thing in the room…or out of it, since he had already slipped through the doors and out into the foyer.

Without giving it another thought, Anna put her glass down and made her way to the exit, wondering what he was up to. She moved quickly, glancing around to make sure no one was watching her, and followed after him, slipping quietly through the doors as he had.

The foyer was empty, and dimly lit. She paused for a moment, looking around, wondering which way he had gone when she heard the low creak of wood and looked up to see him climbing a darkened staircase.

“Hey!” she called after him before she could think better of it. It was the first time she had spoken to him outside of the formal introductions days ago.

He stopped, frozen stiff on the staircase. He turned slowly, his eyes widening when he recognized her. He glanced around nervously, probably looking for her chaperone. “Princess Anna.” He gave a hasty bow.

He was…kind of cute, actually. She hadn’t really noticed until now. Maybe this holiday wasn’t going to be a waste after all.

“Where are you going?” she asked, stepping towards the staircase, feeling like she was much too loud, calling up to him. Anyone would hear her at this rate, and that wouldn’t do well for her plans at all.

He hesitated, a look of guilt flickering across his face. “It’s perfect conditions for the Andromedids tonight.”

Anna stared blankly at him. She was starting to see why nobody paid attention to him, he used words no one could understand.

“The shower,” he supplied when she didn’t respond. “I can’t miss it.”

She still had no idea what he was going on about, and was ready to just cut her losses and give up on him, going back to the party. Except she really didn’t want to go back in there. He seemed to expect her to leave now that he’d answered her, but she didn’t. An awkwardness filled the air between them.

He shifted nervously, the step creaking beneath his weight. “I could…I mean, we could—” He took a deep breath and looked like he was going to bolt up the stairs if she so much as moved any closer. “Do you want to see some stars?”

It was the worst pick up line she’d ever heard. She took him in carefully, eyeing him with silent criticism. Not much of a virgin if he was ‘ _willing to show her the stars_ ’. She’d seen plenty of ‘stars’, _thank you_. From princes, to dignitaries, to ice harvesters, they were all the same.

But Anna had always been a bit adventurous, and a pleasure seeker to boot, and Hans was quite striking now that she thought about it—definitely the best looking out of his brothers. And spending an evening in his embrace would beat going back to the ballroom.

She’d be lying if she said that he hadn’t piqued her curiosity, and that she hadn’t appraised his nether regions in those snug fitting, formal trousers—finding him amply supplied. She wondered what he would look like aroused.

She smiled coyly. She’d soon find out.

“I’d love to.” She began to climb the stairs up after him.

He looked genuinely surprised at her answer. As if he couldn’t believe she was actually going off with him. “We’ll need to…um…” His cheeks went bright red. “Stop at my quarters first to get some things.”

“Of course,” Anna replied smoothly, and he stumbled on the steps. He righted himself quickly, giving a small, embarrassed laugh and led her up the rest of the stairs and down a long hall.

“I admit, I am surprised,” he said, conversationally, and she wondered if his voice was always so shaky. “Girls here don’t care at all about this stuff.” Again, with the nervous laugh. “Nobody seems to.”

Anna rolled her eyes. She didn’t doubt that in the least. No one in the Southern Isles, young women included, looked like they enjoyed anything here, so why should sex be any different? No wonder she’d caught him sneaking off to indulge himself. “I’m not most girls.”

His cheeks flushed again.

He finally stopped at the last door, fiddling with a key, the lock clicking and the door opening. “I’ll just be a second, wait here.”

_Wait, what?_ Anna frowned. He hadn’t invited her in? Perhaps he needed to tidy up or something first. She had caught him unawares, and he probably hadn’t intended to entertain a woman this evening. She appreciated the courtesy. At least this prince seemed competent, and was putting some effort in.

She hadn’t been standing outside his door long when he re-emerged.

“Here, hold this a second, please,” he said while handing her a thick journal, an ink pot and some pens. Confused, Anna took the items while he shut the door to his quarters, locking it tight.

“What’s all this for?” she asked, silently noting that he had locked his quarters.

“I like to take notes, gets my thoughts on the page. I mean, what’s the point if you don’t write down your observations, right?”

Anna raised her eyebrows in disbelief. He had to be kidding, but no, his face was quite serious. He really did write it all down! Dull as paste prince was turning out to be the exact opposite.

“Where are we going?” she asked when he grabbed his things from her and ushered her back down the hall. She had thought they would be doing this in his bedchamber. Again, he gave her the unexpected. She liked it. He was quite good at keeping her interest. When was the last time a guy had been able to do that?

He laughed. “To the solarium, it’s the best place. I’ve got everything already set up. I can’t wait to show you my telescope. It’s huge! Just wait ‘til you see it!”

Anna couldn’t help but giggle, and his cheeks flushed again in response. He was very good with innuendo, “see the _stars_ ’, ‘show you my _telescope_ ’, it was all rather charming. She had to admit she was growing fonder of him with each passing minute.

There was a refreshing sort of excitement about him, and he didn’t seem to want to rush into things, enjoying her company first. He’d been a good choice for a lover this trip, and Anna silently patted herself on the back. She’d definitely give him something to write about.

When they reached the solarium and he opened the door for her, all her good cheer drained away. She halted in the doorway in shock. There, set up in the middle, positioned at the clear, night sky through the glass ceiling, stood an enormous telescope. The biggest she’d ever seen.

She stood there gaping at the instrument. Then at the rest of the room. At the desk. At the single chair. At the books on astronomy piled high. The charts. The maps. The lack of _anywhere_ to make out comfortably and entertain a lady properly.

_Oh, sweet Jesus_.

He really was a virgin.

And he was quite literally going to show her the stars.

When she didn’t move from the doorway, he slipped around her, entering the room and waving grandly at the telescope. “So?” he asked, the eager expectation clear on his face. “What do you think?”

“It’s huge.”

He smiled, absolutely beaming at her. God, he was so excited that she was interested in spending the evening looking up at stars with him that she didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. That she had no interest in this at all. Who cared what the night sky looked like close up? Or at least as close up as a telescope would let them look. It was just a bunch of dumb old rocks.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, she ventured into the room, doing her best to look thrilled. Though she was unsure now which was worse; the ball or the solarium. 

“It’ll be starting soon,” he said. “I’ve been waiting all year for this meteor shower.”

Anna nodded mutely, watching as he bent forward to peer through the telescope lens. It was a small consolation, but least she could spend the evening staring at that firm ass, while he was busy watching the sky.

And then he moved, startling her, as he quickly went around the room, putting out the lamps. He left only the one on his desk lit, and even that one, he’d gone and turned the wick down so low that there was barely any light at all. _Great_. Now she couldn’t even stare at his butt.

She watched in dismay as he readied his journal, pens and ink, before peering into the telescope again. With absolute defeat, she plopped herself down in the single chair. Settling in for the worst evening of her life, and hoping for the first time ever that her parents would realize she was missing from the party and look for her.

Several minutes went by and she stifled a yawn as Hans’s attention went between the telescope and his book. She was certain she could get up and leave and he wouldn’t notice, so engrossed he was in his work.

He gave a bit of a shriek, and she jumped as he whirled around to face her. “Here, come look!” He presented the lens to her, and Anna, having made it this far into the evening, shrugged. _Why not?_

He hovered much too close, keen to share his hobby with her, the excitement crackling in the air all around him. Her pulse sped up when his breath brushed against her cheek. Heat coursed through her veins. She was attracted to the virgin, and he was too enamoured with the stars to even realize why she had followed him here in the first place.

Anna leaned forward, bent down and peered into the lens.

She drew in a breath, words lost on her as stars—bit of lights shimmered and dashed across the night sky in the most stunning display of beauty she’d ever seen.

Her breath caught in her throat. She’d never seen _anything_ like this before.

“This is amazing,” she whispered as she stared in awe at the meteor shower, at the colours, at the lights, at the cosmos…it was breathtaking.

When she looked up from the telescope to him, he smiled shyly at her, that pent up nervousness that made him shift from one foot to the other making him look tempting as hell. And oh God, he was handsome. So unbelievably handsome in the dark. And after what he’d just shown her? She’d never wanted a particular man so badly in her life. Her arousal knew no bounds, and she moved.

She grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and yanked him towards her, planting her mouth on his. He gave a startled cry before his lips melted against hers. He was uncoordinated and awkward, trying to keep up with the intensity she’d set for the kiss, and she wondered if he’d ever been kissed in his life. If she was his first. The thought thrilled her, and partly because this was the first kiss that actually mattered to her. All others had paled in comparison.

He was a quick study, his lips and tongue following hers with a raw giddiness and sincerity. She loved his enthusiasm…and the muffled little sounds of pleasure he made. She liked the feel of his hands on her as he grasped her hesitantly by the waist, and she liked the rather muscular build of him underneath her hands. She leaned into him, pressing her body against him on purpose, testing him out. A slight smile spread across her lips when she felt what she’d been hoping to find pressed firmly into her stomach. He wanted her, and she wanted him.

Perhaps it was her turn to show him some stars.


End file.
